lostwavefandomcom-20200213-history
History
The initial world Lostwave Museum (initially just called Lostwave) was created on 2011-03-24 16:15:37 with a seed of "Lostwave". It was the original world which was used in version 1.3. The first user to connect to this world is of course, Lostwave. The first other user to connect was leobizaz on 2011-03-29 12:43:31. He connected for 1 minute and was never seen again. At this point the server was completely vanilla. No plug ins, no grief protection. Upgraded to 1.4 on 2011-03-31 14:10:05. KillerPolarBear was the first person to join, who still comes to visit. His first login was 2011-03-31 18:36:06. Killer says he joined and stuck around because this was one of the first servers to have 1.4 (he wanted to find some wolves). If he logged on 4 hours earlier, 1.4 wouldn't have been installed, and he wouldn't have stuck around. Funny how things work sometimes. Bukkit was first installed on 2011-04-01 10:21:42. Horray, plug ins. Grief protection. Good times. * 2011-04-01 14:26:32 INFO Moosedishes has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-01 19:32:32 INFO Klawth has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-01 19:44:27 INFO djdm has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-01 20:06:52 INFO musicmages has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-01 23:54:38 INFO mybawlz has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-03 04:53:57 INFO xRespawnTime has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-03 04:55:03 INFO Landon482 has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-03 15:15:26 INFO nebhogan has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-05 02:19:21 INFO boingoloid29 has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-05 16:38:59 INFO FKae86 has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-15 20:21:17 INFO Captain_Tnarg has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-16 20:50:05 INFO RoomWithAMoose has logged in for the first time. * 2011-04-20 09:51:26 INFO dmhiston has logged in for the first time. Upgraded to version Beta 1.5 on 2011-04-21 07:39:21 * 2011-05-13 20:47:16 INFO monkeynac has logged in for the first time. Upgraded to version Beta 1.6 on 2011-05-26 15:04:49 * 2011-06-01 12:57:17 INFO great_danexx has logged in for the first time. * 2011-06-08 17:08:04 INFO michael67777 has logged in for the first time. Upgraded to version Beta 1.7 on 2011-07-01 12:23:38 * 2011-08-30 16:20:04 INFO bear4lyfe has logged in for the first time. Upgraded to version Beta 1.8 on 2011-09-14 21:18:13 Adventureland was created by Lostwave and FKae86 in the middle of September, they implemented bukkit 1.8 and added towny to the new world. Adventureland was brought online on September 15th. * 2011-10-16 11:30:35 INFO CaptainPyrite has logged in for the first time. Upgraded to version Beta 1.9 Prerelease 5 on 2011-10-30 12:59:24 This was a sad time for the server. Because it was pre-release, a lot of people didn't know how to install it. This was the slowest 3 weeks in the history of the server. It was probably not a good idea to install this, but it seemed like a good one at the time. Instead of hundreds of connections a day, we had tens of connections a day. Upgraded to version Release 1.0 on 2011-11-20 11:34:03 Lostwave 2.0 was created when Lostwave-Museum was retired on 2011-11-28. Upgraded to version Release 1.1 on 2012-01-13 07:05:03 Category:Lostwave Specific